This is a request for shared instrumentation to serve a large group of investigators at The Salk Institute. Research of initial users ranges from Peptide Biology and Developmental Neurobiology through Behavioral Neurobiology and Cognitive Neuroscience. Specific research proposals by an initial users group are described in detail. The proposed instrument is an Evans and Sutherland Graphics Display device which allows dynamic interactive and three-dimensional visualization and manipulation of data structures. Capabilities for interactive three-dimensional display are of great importance to a wide range of investigators into biological systems at The Salk Institute, since the manner in which data are displayed and manipulated materially influences the ease with which biological insight from data can be gained. It is anticipated that the proposed multiuser equipment will open new fields for biological investigation, will promote the integration of research within the Institute, and will enhance the research in fields from molecular modeling to language modeling.